Tithe
by ObviouslyObsessed101
Summary: Tithe told from Roiben's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is my first fanfic-please read and review-constructive critisism would be nice, so i know what to work on._

_Disclaimer:I own nothing--Holly Black owns it all :D_

* * *

Roiben's POV

Another lifeless day. More terrible people I am shamed to say belong to the same court as I, Rath Roiben Rye. More humans tortured because of ones twisted sense of humor. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to out of there, I needed to go for a long walk-clear my head, and-as much as I hated to admit it-sort out my feelings over the tithe that forced my into the Unseelie court; do I really belong here? It makes my stomach churn just to think of the things being done here. No, I don't think I do, then again maybe I do, whether intentionally or not I have done horrible things- but my mistress bade me to do so.

I am internally arguing with myself, always defending and acusing; I definatly am in need for a walk.

* * *

I hadn't even realised where I was headed, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. I vaguely recalled leaving the hill and turning towards the woods, but I was still surrounded with my thoughts, which I knew probably was not a good thing, being a faerie of the Unseelie Court.

Still, i could not help but leave myself enveloped in my thoughts, I wanted to be one of the Seelie Court but I was contemplating whether or not I deserved it.

Then all my thoughts went blank with shock.

And turned to pain.

And confusion.

Possibly a hint of denial;there was no way this could happen to I, Rath Roiben Rye. But as I looked down I knew there was no denying it. I had been shot. By who was still unknown, but I was determined to find out-if i lived long enough.

I was seriously wounded and needed to get down, so I propped myself up on a tree trying to find a way to get out of this situation.

I had unconsciously shouted when it hit me and moaned after that, realising the pain-but cut it off when I heard a noise. A truck driving and a person close by. Could it be the one that shot me? Coming to finish me off? One hand still clutching at the arrow jutting from my chest, I grabbed a sword in one hand, prepared.

The person was getting closer as far as I cold hear, and not on the road anymore. I could hear the branches crunching under their feet, getting louder.

Then I saw her.

She was headed towards me, possibly the one who shot me, more likely drawn in by the noise. But, I wasn't going to be fooled by her appearance, she could be wearing a glamour. She had bent down to fix her black stockings, after appearing to be searching for something when I spoke.

"Stay where you are." I spoke the words precisely making sure she got the message.

She seemed to be taking in my appearance. Her face relayed that she was shocked, and I can imagine why. Either because after shooting me with her arrow she figured I would be dead, as most would assume, as it has iron on it. Or, she had no idea what was going on and was seeing a guy leaning against a tree, sword in hand, ready to attack, blood gushing vigorously from a deep wound that had an arrow pointing out roughly. Silver hair plastered to his neck, black armor with intricate feather designs covering it.

"Was it you, girl?" It was only then I realized that my breathing was ragged and uneven, showing that I was in pain.

She shook her head no, seeming unable to do anything else.

"So you haven't come to finish me off?" I questioned.

Again, she nodded.

I unconsciously licked my blood rimmed lips. "Pity," I said quietly. It hurt to much to not want it to end right this instant.

As she took a tentative step towards me I twisted gracefully, yet painfully, into a defensive crouch, letting my pewter hair fall across my face.

I was studying her every move very intently. She looked Asian, but had blond hair.

"You're a faerie aren't you?" She asked soothingly, while holding out her hands in a peace offering.

Her statement sent my mind reeling to fast in pained state. How could she know about us? She's just a human. Isn't she? Yes. The only humans who know about faeries live with them. How could she possibly know anything?

"Let me help you."

How could she know about faeries? _I must stay awake_. Unless she is one... _I must stay awake_. Or sent here because of one, portraying a weak human. _I must stay awake_. Can I trust her?_I must stay awake_-_can't let them get me. _She looks nice enough...Kind and considerate, stopping here, possibly willing to help. _I must stay awake_. But I can't believe that so easily. _I must stay awake_.

My eyes did not stray from her face once, trying to read the truth from her. I dimly realized i was trembling in my concentration, and gripping the arrow so hard that my knuckles were white.

"You're going to bleed to death."

I stayed like that for a few more uncountable moments, trying to discover what her intentions were, before finally slumping down on one knee, hands in front of me clutching the leaves while I spat blood out of my mouth.

"I cannot draw the arrow myself, they are waiting for me to bleed a little more before they come against my blade." I said softly.

"Who is waiting?" she asked, confused.

"If you would help me, draw this arrow." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, "If not, then push it in as deep as you can and hope it kills me."

"It will bleed more," she replied.

I laughed bitterly at that, "Either way, no doubt."

She is defiantly here to kill me, there is no way a mortal would help that of the Unseelie court if she knew of faeries. Still, I slid my body down until I could lean against the trunk of the oak, bracing myself for what might come next.

She seemed in deep thought, but then her fingers flinched away from the arrow in my chest. "I can't do it."

_But she wants to_. "What do they call you?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Kaye," she said.

_I need to earn her trust. I need to earn her trust. I need to earn her trust. _I chanted to myself, _If I want to live I must. _"I'm Roiben."

She knows about faeries, she better know that I don't give my name out.

"Give me your hand."

She let me guide her hand to the arrow, my hand closing over hers, both of our hands cold and wet, though only mine had callouses. "Just close your hand on it and let me pull, you don't even have to look. As long as I'm not touching it, I might be able to draw it out."

"I'll do it," she said determinedly.

I let go of her hand and she gave a sharp pull. It took all of my strength not to scream out in pain as loud as I possibly could, and I'm quite sure my face was constricted in pain, though I doubt she noticed.

"Again, Kaye."

She changed her position, so the arrow wouldn't catch on one of the plates of my armour. She raised herself up on one knee, braced herself and stood up pulling the arrow free. As hard as I tried, though, I could not hold back the harsh cry filled with pain as the arrow came loose, and escaped.

I raised my fingers to the wound, and they came up slick with blood. _I can't believe I, Rath Roiben Rye, the Unseelie Queens favoured knight, just got shot-more so, was saved by a human. It just can't be happening._

"Very brave," I commented touching my fingers to her leg.

Very brave indeed, not many girls-human or other-would do this, especially to someone they do not even know.

Kaye threw the stick away from her, and I noticed that that she shuddered. "We have to stop the bleeding, how does your armour come off?"

I sat there uncomprehending for a moment, fighting unconsciousness, wondering what she could possibly mean, then shocked that she still wanted to help.

I stared at her with incredulity, she still wants to help...she's wonderful, how did I become so lucky-damn, I'm staring!

I leaned forward groaning, "Straps," I managed.

I felt her come and sit behind me, trying to find the buckles. A large gust of wind sent an extra shower rain drops down over us. Finally, she managed to get off my breastplate, unconnecting the numerous buckles; on the backplate at my shoulders and sides, and then the ones attacthing it to my shoulderplates, and the the ones attacthing it to my legplates.

Underneath I could feel my skin covered in blood, but I just tipped my head back, closed my eyes and said, "Let the rain clean it."

I stayed like that for a while, then felt material rubbing against me. My eyes flew open then narrowed at her. I realised she had ripped her shirt into slices and was wrapping them around my chest. I widened my eyes, and sat up horrified, "I didn't even hear you rip the cloth."_  
_  
"You have to try to stay awake. Is there somewhere you can go?" she asked.

I shook my head, then thought of something, grabbed a leaf, rubbed it on the underside of my breastplate and pulled it back shiny red with blood. "Drop this in the stream. I-there is a kelpie in there-it is no sure thing I will be able to control her in this weather, but it is something."

Kaye nodded and tried to take the leaf, but there was something I still didn't like, so I did not release it immediately. "I am in your debt. I mislike not knowing how I must repay it."

"I have questions..."

I let her have the leaf, "I will answer three, as full and well as is within my power."

She nodded.

"When you drop the leaf in the water, say Roiben of the Unseelie Court ask for your aid." I instructed.

"Say to what?" she asked warily.

"Just say it aloud."

Kaye nodded and headed off in the direction of the stream.

As she went off in search of the kelpie I threw on my breastplate-haphazardly because the kelpie was coming, and then had to wrestle my way on to it, since she thought it would be funny.

I saw her emerge from the canopy of branches and smiled. "Were I you, I would stay clear of the Folk, we are capricious people, with little regard for mortals."

She looked me over and seemed shocked-most likely by my fast recovery and the scratches on my armour from the kekpie. "Did something happen?"

I felt my smile deepen, making me feel less weary. "Don't waste you're questions."

And with that I rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, I would have had this up sooner, but I didnt think anybody was reading it, then things got really busy-but here it is. I hope you like it! :D_

_Please read&review-it really does make chapters come up faster_

_Disclaimer:Holly Black made the books xD_

Roiben's POV

I spent much time on the way back thinking of what had just happened, and what this human could possibly want. She has three questions, and yet as I know nothing about her, I have no idea what she could possibly want.

As much as I attempted to pry my thoughts away from Kaye, I found I could not. It greatly annoyed me, but I found it almost relaxing;to have my thoughts taken away from the UnSeelie queen, and the horrible crimes I have committed in the past. To some they may seem mild, tame, not something to be fussing over, but to I, Rath Roiben Rye, a past member of the Seelie Court, it is not something to be taken lightly.

As I near the grounds to the court, my mind strayed again to Kaye. I suddenly felt inadequate;she helped me not even knowing who I am, yet I torture people whether I know them or not. She saved me, while I would be ordered to kill her if she were ever to come in my court-I cringed at the thought of calling it mine. She showed much bravery tonight, and I owe her considerably.

Though I am still dreading the time when she asks her questions, it also excites me. I am disappointed in myself, but it still excites me, to see this girl again, to be away from the queen, to have the opportunity to find out more about Kaye.

For some reason I find myself wanting to know everything about her. I understand that it is irrational, nevertheless I feel the need to understand her. The reason remains unknown, though I deeply wish to find out.

Somewheres in the back of my mind I was contradicting myself, thinking that I don't want anything to do with this girl, shes human and I owe her, I have no idea who she is or what shes capable of. I know that because she is human she wont be able to inflict any pain or hold any power over me, but that is not what worries me. No, its the fact that she knows _of_ my kind, and therefore must _know_ my kind.

The question is, does she know people who are powerful?

* * *

"Sir, there is somebody here that wishes to speak with you." Skillywidden called from the hallway-if you could call it that-outside my doorway.

"Who would this person be?" I asked timidly. People don't usually bother me while I am resting, unless it is extremely important or the queen has sent for me-but a visitor?

I heard mumbling outside the door then, "She wishes to remain unknown,"

_She?_ Who in the world...? Oh no, its not...

I got up and opened the door wondering who it could be-and hoping it wasn't a few choice people. Skillywidden, the seamstress, was standing there looking like she needed some meat on her body as usual. She always manages to look awkward, because shes all skin and bones. She was wearing a black dress-like think that wrapped up around her face, and dropped down to the floor, while making her arms look elongated. The black dress brought out her black eyes scrutinizing my every move.

Just as I finished taking in her appearance somebody pushed past her and made their way into my room-or tried.

I blocked her from getting in my bedroom; its a private area I don't let people visit, unless they are important to me. This lady-not important.

Skillywidden scurried down the hallway, with her almost-dress flowing behind her in an uneven pattern, caused by her walking.

"Carla." I reluctantly greeted her.

"Heyyy, long time no see. Hows it been around here? Very...amusing I bet," she laughed knowing just how much I disliked having to stay here.

I mearly raised an eye brow.

"Well, aren't you cranky today? Yes, you are." she got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment and I dreaded what it could possibly mean. "I know how I can make you all better," her lip curled seductively and she launched herself at me.

The lip curling was repelling, and the launching herself at me was absolutely unnecessary and wrong.

I pushed out both of my hands in a 'stop' signal, but that only made her spring in to my hands instead of on me.

"Oh, come on. You know we have a connection, I can feel it, and i know you can, too." she said while trying to make her eyes look smoldering or fierce or sexy or something, but all it proved to do was make herself look like she had a nervous twitch.

I almost laughed at the way she through herself at me, then claimed we had a connection. However, I have been expecting this for quite some time now, seeing as she comes every now and again to prove a point-a point she has yet to prove.

Carla seems to think we have chemistry-I tried to argue that it was the repelling type, but shes dead set on proving that it draws us together. She claims that's how she finds me-even though she knows that this is where I live.

She also wanted to build trust, so she told me her name was Carla-nothing more, but that itself was big.

Carla had a light shade of green skin, pointy ears, full wavy locks of blond hair, a skinny, but not not too skinny curvy body, and strikingly dark eyes. She, to most people, is beautiful. I cant argue that she is, in fact, _not _pretty, because that would be lying, however, that doesn't mean I find her appealing in any way.

She may be beautiful, but that is physical. Her mind doesn't work in a very nice manner.

"Carla, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you, silly." she laughed.

"Why would you possibly think things are going to be different this time around?"

"What ever do you mean?" she asked putting on her best innocent face;one that could fool anyone-except Roiben, who knew her too well to fall for that.

"You know what I mean. But that is not the point here. The point is that you have over-stayed your welcome, and must be leaving." _You overstayed your welcome as soon as you walked in this court._

"Oh, don't worry, I wont leave you alone. Ill be just down the hall. That...lady over there gave me a room nice and close to yours." she squealed and jumped up and down, before catching me completely off guard and kissing me-on the lips-then running down the hallway.

I watched her skip down the hallway in shock. _She actually thinks she can walk into _my_ home, practically _attack _me, kiss me, and still be welcome here? This woman is going to need some serious therapy._

As I walked into my room, I found my thoughts again drifting back to the human girl, Kaye.

It aggravated me that my thoughts kept going back to this girl. This girl who I do not know.

As much as it was annoying, bothersome, and irritating I still could not help but find myself enjoying it. If only to take my mind off of everything else-though mostly my unresting conscience.

As I softly descended into sleep, I let my mind wonder-with thoughts of this girl.


End file.
